User blog:Ultimateporygon12/Medallia in UMvC3
Medallia is yet another original character of Blaziken16. Information A dark warrior from the AQWorlds universe, Medallia takes the side of the heroes to destroy Chaos. One day, while walking on a plain road, she noticed a strange portal. She enters it and is now on the MvC universe. She thought to herself, "Maybe I should have a good time here." She smirks, as she explores this new dimension. Fighting Style Medallia fights a like the DMC characters (Dante, Trish and Vergil). She uses both mixed martial arts and sword fight. She also use dark magic to defeat her foes. And like the DMC characters, she also has an Armor Mode (similar to Devil Trigger). Health: 1, 010, 900 Appearance Medallia wears the Dark Crusader armor, an armor worn from the Shadowscythe Army. She also wears a Shadow Z Hat, a Noble Cloak that matches her armor, and wields the Dragon's Defender. She has red long hair and red eyes. Quotes Intro - 'Medallia grabs her weapon (stabbed from the ground) and sheathes it. "This will be TOO easy." "Let's go!" (To Dante and Vergil) "Show me what you've got, demon hunter." (With villains in a team) "Evil will strike the land!" (To Shuma-Gorath and Nemesis) "Tough day, tough luck..." (With Alt. Costume) "Shall we dance?" '''Outro - '''Medallia unsheathes her sword and stabs it on the ground. "Quest Complete!" "You're not even worth my time..." (To Dante and Vergil) "And you call yourself a demon hunter..." '''X-Factor - '"Soul Mode engage!" '''Death: Time over - "I hate you..." Assists: ''' Calling In - "Go for it!" After Assist - "Got to go!" '''Replacing Fallen Partners: One Down - "Useless..." Last Man Standing - "You're going down!" Taunt - '''Medallia fixes her hat. "Gonna knock you down!" "Haha! What's wrong? Scared?" Attacks '''Normal Commands: Devil Thrust - Medallia lunges forward with her sword and stabs the enemy. Skull Spinner - Medallia spins her sword in a vertical pinwheel fashion downward in mid-air. Teleport - Medallia can teleport from behind, overhead, and in front of the opponent. Specials: Quad-Killer - Medallia fires four dark energy blast from her hand that homes at the opponent. Can hit OTG. Sky Scrapper - Medallia slams and slashes her sword in mid-air. This attack can finish up an Air Combo. Quick Slasher - Medallia rushes at the other side, leaving red energy slashes from behind. Skull Slasher - Medallia sends an energy blade from her sword. In mid-air, this attack travels in an angular motion. Skull Beam - Only at Overlord Mode Hyper. Medallia fires a red energy beam from her hands. In mid-air, this travels in a angular motion. Hyper Combos: Doom Crusher (Lv. 1) - "You're finished! Doom Crusher!" Medallia slams the ground with her sword, and sends a giant wave of dark energy at the opponent. Most powerful, and takes many hits, even if not mashed. Overlord Mode (Lv. 1) - Medallia turns into the Doomknight Overlord. With this active, Medallia does double damage, teleports faster, and can replenish her red health. Lasts for 15 seconds. Death Excalibur (Lv. 3) - "You're done..." Readying her sword, Medallia rushes at the opponent. If it connects, the screen turns black and red slashes can be seen. The screen will turn back to normal, and Medallia turns back into her normal state, finishing the final blow. With Overlord Mode active, this Hyper does superior damage, but with both X-Factor and Overlord Mode active, this Hyper can result in a one-hit kill. Similar to Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu and Hayato's Urarasetsu-Giri. '''Takes 16 hits, counting the grab. '''Assists: Quad-Killer (Shot Type) - Doom Crusher Skull Slasher Aerial (Shot Type) - Doom Crusher Quick Slasher (Rush Type) - Doom Crusher Color Alternates Color 1 - Default Color 2 - Xonic the 4th (blue hair, green eyes, black armor, hat and cape, light blue sword Hydra Sword) Color 3 - Halen Warfighter (black hair, black eyes, red hat, green and brown armor and cape, gray sword) Color 4 - Chaos Medallia (purple variant) Color 5 - Mirror Medallia (white and gold variant) Alternate Costume - Formal Wear Medallia Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts